


Perfect Wedding

by kaikitkat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikitkat/pseuds/kaikitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'perfect' wedding, Dylans and Mathews moved to Canada. After 5 years, they return back to London but their relationship has been hitting bottom rock. Alfred and Arthur has a son but their relationship is also unstable. What will happen when 2 couples who is going through same phase meet again?</p>
<p>Paring: USUK / CanWales/</p>
<p>Contains M-preg!/</p>
<p>OCC-ness /</p>
<p>AU/</p>
<p>Human Names/</p>
<p>Characters: <br/>Canada: Mathew <br/>Wales: Dylan<br/>England: Arthur<br/>US: Alfred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> he whole story in this fanfic starts after their marriage :] USUK and CanWal 3 . Again, I do not own Hetalia...(If I did, I would make Alfred mine 3) Please do enjoy this fanfic :)
> 
> Human names:
> 
> US: Alfred
> 
> UK: Arthur
> 
> CANADA: Mathew
> 
> WALES: Dylan
> 
> I do not own Hetalia.. I actually wanted to base this in NYC but then I don't know much about NYC as I live in London {le sigh} Anyways, I hope you had fun reading and do please leave some feedback.

"Do you think I will get the love after I get married?" the green orb man asked with his reddish blonde hair tidily at one side.

"I'm sure you will." The man with cyan orbs inside the broad classes replied with a smile. The other man glared at the honesty of the cyan eyes and after a while, he also smiled.

Both men were sitting on the wooden chair near Hyde Park while the leaves blocked the rays of the sun for them. They were both wearing wedding suite. The cyan-eyed man wore black suite while the other man wore white.

"I really like green." The American looked up to see the sunlight slithering between the leaves. They stayed like that for a while.

"What was his name again?" The Welshman finally asked.

"Arthur." He replied still looking up towards the leaves. "What about yours? What's his name again?"

"Mathew. " There was a pause again. "Do you think I will be happy with him?" The green orbs glared the sun kissed skin with blonde hair.

A nod was only being replied. "I've seen you really happy with him and I know he will make you happy in future as well." The cyan-eyed man stood up, the emerald eyed man followed. "So this is it huh?"

"Yah" the reddish blonde haired man replied.

"My best wishes to you and your fiancé and I'm sure you will also start loving him after the wedding." He turned his back to the American. "Maybe we will meet again?"

The emerald orbs narrowed. "I wish you the same," He said in a small voice. That statement made the American astonished. He felt like the whole world paused for a while: the wind, the time, everything. He stood still. He didn't even realised that the distance between them had gone wider. When he snapped out on reality, all he saw was the slender man had already gone.

"Alfred you are here?" A voice yelled from the back. He turned around and saw an annoying French man out of breath. "If you don't want to marry him then I will happily take your place for mi amour"

"Shut up you frog!"

"So much attitude for a groom? Let's go before mi amour finds out you're gone." Alfred nodded. Both the French and the American headed back to the church they were supposed to be in.

Once all the ceremony and process were all done, Alfred finally kissed the man he loved. Now he was going to spend rest of his life with his husband Arthur. He wasn't going to betray him or cheat on him.

\---

31st December 2012, 23:12, Waterloo Station, London, United Kingdom.

A year before the wedding.

In one of the London's immense station, it was normal for people to rush in order to catch their train but today, it was more engaged than normal. It was New Year's Eve and everyone wanted to get to their loved ones as fast as they could. It wasn't the best day to travel as people would be aggressive and the word 'gentleman' didn't existed in their dictionary.

In the cluster of people, there was a certain American who came from Winchester to meet someone special. Lips filled with smile, one hand holding large Starbucks and one inside his pocket playing with a box. He was tired but happy. Happy that he will finally propose his lover. He wanted to propose his lover in in a fairy tale style: in front of London Eye, in front of everyone and when the firework started, his lover to kiss him in his lips as he agreed.

'Not too much to ask for?' He thought and smiled but then the smile faded as panicked started to occur in his face. He had bumped into something and all his coffee fell on top of him.

"Can't you bloody watch where you're going?" An annoyed voice asked in arrogance. The American looked down and saw pair of emerald orbs looking at him. "At least say you're bloody sorry!" The smaller man pouted.

'He looks so familiar...'

"Oh...I'm sor—"

"Dylan don't be rude to people." A small voice came from behind. The American saw purple orbs and long wavy blonde hair. "I'm sorry." The Canadian apologised.

"Don't worry." The American apologised but he was also annoyed to the fact that his coffee fell on top of his favourite bomber jacket but he was too excited to worry.

"Bloody git." He small man walked away as he cursed the American under his breathes while the Canadian followed.

'They seem like a cute couple.' He looked at his time. 'Shit!' The American rushed towards the exit where the couple had gone.

\---  
You're bloody late you git." The English man pouted with his arm crossed around his chest. "I have been waiting for you for bloody 20 minutes!"

Alfred tried to speak while catching his breath but failed so he catches his breath first. "Sorry, the train was late and had some bad in counter with someone. "

The English man glared at the American, still sulking. "What's the stain in your jacket?"

"Ah?" The American looked down his jacket and saw dark stains where his coffee fell. "Eh it made a stain!" He looked up at his lover. "Oh it's just coffee."

"Git. Whatever. Let's go before they start the countdown." The American nodded.

Both men rushed towards the London eye where the fireworks were going to be held for New Year. When they arrived, they saw constellation of people, ready to take pictures or videos of the firework.

The American intertwined his fingers with the Englishman so the crowd didn't separate them from. For the Englishman, he really didn't mind standing at the back but for the American, he wanted a place where the view was perfect and he could propose his lover.

"10 more seconds left!" The host announced.

The American glared at the Englishman.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

Alfred kneeled down in one knee and got a small box out of his jacket. He unwrapped the lid and a plain silver ring could be seen.

'Don't tell me...' the green orbs widen.

\---  
Meanwhile…

"Bloody git. How dare he? In all those people, why did he have to bump on me? Bloody git." The short man walked furiously across the street while he cursed in small voice. The Canadian followed the short man.

"You know he did apologise." The Canadian said in his small voice.

"Yah 'cause I told him to."

"Dylan, It's gone and done so calm down already." Dylan stopped and turned around to see the other man trying to catch up.

The reddish blonde haired man stopped and glared at his lover. "Mathew, have I ever told you that you're annoying?"

The Canadian nodded as h e continued to smile. "Yes...For 1424 times...This month." The smile broke. "But I really love you" He cheered up quickly.

"Sometimes I wonder, what would you do if I ever left you all alone by yourself?" The smile started to fade away.

"That...will be the last day of my life." He laughed.

'Is he seriously an idiot? Laughing in this kind of situation.'

"You're annoying and sometimes I regret ever saying yes to you."

"I love you too "

The Canadian tried to hold his lover's hand, which he normally protested but today, it shocked him that he didn't. They intertwined their fingers together and continued walking towards the London eye.

When they finally arrived, they saw constellation of people with different background and nations. There were Italians, Spanish, Germans, Russians and many more, all ready for the fireworks to start.

"It's too crowded! I'm not standing here!" Dylan protested.

"We won't be." An engine noise could be heard nearby. Dylan turned his head around and saw a white jet boat, slowing down. "We will be going on a boat." Dylan seriously didn't want to stand in crowd so he happily jumped in the boat when everyone eyed the 2 men. When the boat was stopped at its dedicated destination, (in the middle of river Thames), the host announced that only 10 seconds were left till New Year.

Mathew quickly got a small box out from his coats pocket. He glared into his lover's eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Dylan roared.

Mathew didn't reply. Instead, he kneeled down in his one knee and opened the box. Plain silver ring could be seen with his lovers name in craved in the middle with Mathew 's last name.

\---

9

"Arthur, I have known you for a long time. Enough time to fall for you."

8

"Now I want rest of my life time which I have, to spend it with you Dylan."

7

"I know this is surprising Arthur but I have thought about this for a long time and I thought today might be the day I would want to propose"

6

"Why today? A new and fresh start Dylan 'cause in less than 5 seconds, it's new year."

5

"Arthur I promise to be with you in happiness and in Sorrows, in weakness and in health..."

4

"In every step in my way, I will be with you."

3

"Dylan if you say no to the question I'm going to ask you now then I'll jump off this boat into the freezing water of Thames."

2

"Will you marry me?" Alfred asked his lover Arthur as everyone stared at them to find a response from the other.

"Will you do me an honour to be my husband?" Mathew asked the same question while he looked at his lovers orbs, full shocked.

1

After a while, a reply came from English and Welsh man. "Yes..." Even though Arthur and Dylan were in different places, they replied the answer at the same time.

"Happy new year!"

The Canadian and the American slit the rings they had bought for their lover on their ring finger.

"I love you Arthur"

"I love you Dylan"

\---  
Next thing they knew, both couples were hitting on the bar near by and getting drunk. When they were finally kicked out from the bartender, the American went to his fiancé ' s apartment while Dylan went his fiancés house.

When they woke up next morning, their head spin like a football and every noise echoed like a bell.

The Canadian got out from shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was looking for a new pair of clothes to wear when he heard rustling noise from his bed.

"Bloody fuck" Dylan rubbed his eyes and noticed a ring on his finger. "My head and ass hurts. Did you really had to do that much?"

The Canadian turned and saw his fiancé lying on his bed with his eyes wide open, filled with pain. "Eh? You're awake?"

"No. I'm sleep talking!" Dylan slowly sat up and leaned on the bed stand. Dylan noticed that not only his ass and head was in pain, his whole body was in pain. He looked down and saw numerous bite marks covering his pale slender body. "The fuck? I bloody told you not to do this."

"Sorry. You were so tempting last night that I couldn't help myself. " Dylan looked over the plain ring which was in craved with his name and the Canadians last name.

'Right. It wasn't a dream. I'm really engaged...'

"Whatever. You're annoying either way." He laid back on the king size bed.

"Anyway I'm going back to Winchester before you kill my poor little ass." He mumbled. He felt pair of warm arms wrapped around his body.

"But you just came here last night" He heard a whispered. "Why not tomorrow? "

"Tell that to my brother."

"But you're 25 already. You should have all the right to do whatever you want! !" The Canadian wined. Dylan turned around and saw the purple orbs so close to him.

'Too close.'

"You want to call my brother? You want to go deaf? You want to die before...the wedding?" Dylan finished his last sentence uncomfortably. "And I want to spend with my new years with people with brain, not with blank heads or people who annoy me!" Dylan pouted.

Mathew chuckled. "You're so mean Dylan . The Canadian pressed his lips with his fiancés.

'Why doesn't it feel right...'

\---  
"Arthur wake up" a voice called.

"Hmm?" Arthur replied half asleep.

"Arthur. Arthur."

"Hmm? Alfred?"

"Arthur wake up and look at this. It's snowing!"

"Snowing?" Arthur slowly opened his emerald eyes and saw wooden ceiling. He looked at his side and saw dim grey light coming in from the enormous window and saw a dark shadow.

"Alfred? " the figure turned around and approached towards the Englishman.

'Alfred? '

The blonde man sat next to the Englishman. "It's snowing hehe. "

"Hmm?" He looked at the window again and saw white snow being reflected at the window. "Wow. It's the first time that it is snowing in New Year"

"They are saying that it's going to heavy and will block all the path till noon." The Americans eyes dropped. "I will have to go back soon now"

"But you can go tomorrow or the day after" Arthur protested.

"No. It will be blocked tomorrow as well so no trains and I got work the day after."

Arthur sat up and wrapped his arms around the American. "It's not fair! I already told you to move in with me!"

Alfred chuckled. "After the wedding."

Arthur froze for a while. 'Right. I'm engaged.'

"Just move in already."

"If I move in then who will teach football to those boys?" Alfred also wrapped his arms around the slender man.

\---  
It was cold, annoying and more annoying, having to leave their lover early in the morning where they should be having a good new years time with each other.

"Bloody snow. Why does it have to snow now? It's like telling a woman to shut up - they won't bloody stop" the English man pouted while holding his hand with his fiancé.

"You sure did looked happy when I told you it was going to snow." The American teased.

"Whatever" Arthur blushed.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Shut up! It's your fault. Jeez. Why are you even here to start with?"

"Because I love you so much "

"You bloody piss me off"

"A quarrel?" Both Arthur and Alfred turned around. They saw a shot man with reddish blonde hair turned all red in both embarrassment and in anger and a blonde man with longer wave hair.

"Screw you Mathew, I'm never coming back." The reddish blonde haired man walked away.

"No. Don't leave me!" The Canadian panicked. "Pleaseee"

"A break up huh?" Arthur whispered.

"I don't think so. Just a small quarrel"

"Look now everybody is staring. Fuck you. "

"But it's not my fault you slipped." The Welshman turned redder.

"Fuck you. Screw you. Die Mathew you bastard!" Dylan turned away from the Canadian and caught cyan eyes.

'Isn't that the bastard from yesterday?'

"Are you bloody following me or what?" He glared at Alfred sharply.

"Huh? Me?"

"No the bloody air!" Dylan rolled his eyes. "Why do annoying people follow me?"

"What? I'm waiting for my train to Winchester. "

"God you live in Winchester as well? God kill me. 2 hours with that bloody git in the train."

"You can sit in a different cart you know." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"The 12:30 South - West train service to Winchester via Basingstoke is in platform 5. Calling at..."

"Dylan it's your train." Dylan turned back to his lover. "Do you really want to go now? You can wait till tomorrow and I will drive you home."

"No. I have to go." Dylan ' s voice unimaginably calmed down.

"And are you sure you can persuade your brother and resign from the college? "

"Do you want me to move with you or not?" Dylan yelled.

"Okay." The Canadian approve he'd and peeked his fiancés lips. "Have a safe trip baby"

"You're annoying. " Dylan stomped his feet and went to his platform.

Meanwhile...

"Alfred how do you know that guy?"

"I had a bad in counter with him yesterday. Don't worry." He peeked his fiancés lips as well. "Stay safe Artie "

Arthur blushed and nodded. Alfred followed the smaller man in order to get to his platform.

Arthur turned around and saw the Canadian. He froze.

'Mr Williams!?'

The Canadian turned around and also saw Arthur. "Eh? Arthur? You're ga... i mean is that your bf?" Arthur nodded.

'So even my boss has a person who notices him?'

"So are you?" He paused. "No no I mean... sorry"

"You don't have to be formal. We are out of work." The Canadian laughed.

"He isn't my boy friend, he is my fiancé. He is so adorable right?"

"Fiancé! But I never saw him ever visiting you!"

"He never does. He doesn't bother..." He paused. "You want something hot to drink?"

Arthur nodded. Both Arthur and Mathew went out to find a cafe where they can sit and drink a nice cup or coffee or tea but they had hard time finding one since its new years day and everybody wants to be with their family. Finally, they found a small cafe on the corner of the street.

\---  
Alfred tried to find a seat in the train but it was packed. It was all occupied since everyone wanted to go back before the roads were blocked. When he finally eyes a seat, he sat down without looking at whom he is sitting next to.

"Fuck" came from the side. Alfred turned around and his happy-go-'round face died.

"Sorry but this this is the only seat which I can find." The smaller man tsked.

"Just wondering but do you any chance know the Winchester College?"

"Yah I work there you git. I'm one of the lecturers" He grunted.

'Even bad mouthed people like him can be teachers?'

"No wonder you looked so familiar."

"What?"

"I work in the P.E department at the same college."

"Fuck my life" Dylan banned his head against the seat in front of him.

"You make it sound like a disease to the college."

"You're annoying and maybe you're a disease?" Dylan yawned.

"Not enough sleep last night? " No reply came from the other man. "Anyways yesterday night was a bad encounter and as we are working on the same college, why not restart with something good?"

"What do you want?" Dylan grunted.

"I'm Alfred F Jones" He approached his right hand forwards. "And you are?" Green eyes widen.

'He is seriously an idiot.'

"Dylan Kirkland. " He gave his right hand as well for a handshake. After a quick handshake, Dylan quickly let his hand go as if he was going to get a disease if he grasped his hand any longer.

"You have the same surname as someone I know. Do you have any relatives living in London? "

"No"

They stayed in silence. Dylan got out his headphone and listened to his music while his eyes doze off. The American was waiting patiently and next thing he knew, the shorter nations sleepyhead was leaning on his shoulder. Alfred wanted to slide the other man off his shoulder or wake him off but looking at him innocently sleeping, without those curse words or any irritated wrinkles, he just let him sleep. He noticed that he had wrapped a green scarf around his neck, which he hadn't worn last night. When their stop finally came, he woke up at the smaller man, who then started cursing for taking advantage of him of his fragile situation, but then calmed down and walked off.

When Dylan stopped in his doorstep, he looked at his ring one more time.

'Should I tell them?' He slowly took out the ring. 'Maybe later.'  
\---  
That New Year night, Dylan spent his time with his family. Alfred felt lonely so he ended up calling Arthur and talked with him till he fell asleep. For Mathew, he finally called his father back home in Canada.

"Did you propose? "

"Yes dad but I don't know why but...I have this doubt that...He still doesn't love me."

"It's just a doubt Mathew. It's not certain. If he didn't loved you then why would he say yes to you?"

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I want you to make me grandchildren as fast as you." His father joked.

The Canadian blushed. "You will get your grand l children when we get married. Jeez."

"It's really lonely without your mother Mathew." The voice dropped.

"You really miss mom eh?"

The older man chuckled. "Just get married and give me cute little grandchildren and I want 10 of them."

"10!"

"Oh you want to give me more?"

"No no no"

"Haha. But before that, come here in Canada with Dylan when you 2 get married."

"Mhm. " Mathew agreed.

"Fine then. I will talk to you later my boy."

"Ok dad. "

"And happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too."

Both Canadian hung up.

\---  
3rd January 2013. Back to school & work.

For Arthur, it was a shock that he didn't knew that his boss was 'gay' because whatever angled you looked, he would look 100% straight. Whenever his boss talked with him, he felt uncomfortable whereas, the Canadian wouldn't feel a thing. For the Canadian, he felt more comfortable with Arthur. Arthur was his security, which meant that now whatever he did, he would feel more comfortable with it. Deep inside his heart, he actually wanted to be friend with the other man. It reminded him a lot of his fiancé. All day Arthur would try and ignore his employer whereas the Canadian would try and chase him.

When the lunchtime finally came, Mathew asked Arthur if he wanted to have lunch with him or not. For Arthur, as a loyal employee, he couldn't deny it. While they ate their lunch, they would talk about each other's lover/fiancé, which they never mentioned the others, name of. And when the lunch was finished, they would go back to work and Arthur would start running away again.

Meanwhile…

Dylan woke up early and tired. He didn't want to go back to his 'annoying' class. He didn't like his students nor did they like him. He freshens up as quickly as he could and started to get ready for work. For him, he still struggled if he should wear the ring or not but at the end of the day, he would actually wear it but he would try and hide it from everyone else.

The next couple of hours of teaching were tiring.

'Back to work is the worst. Maybe I can finally settle down with that git and will never have to work again.'

Normally when the lunch came, he would eat with his close friends who also taught in the same college as him but today, just when he was going to get some lunch, an American showed up. He dragged the shorter man (while he protested) and made him eat lunch with the American. They would normally start small talk and talk about their fiancés…mostly Alfred, the other man just sat there and ponder how much of an idiot Alfred was.

\---  
Each day, the 4 men would repeat the same cycle again and again. For them it was normal, just friends but for some, something was starting to get inside them. Inside their head and their heart. For them, it felt like 'is this what i have been waiting for?' and for some, it felt like 'this is the friendship I've been waiting for' but who felt what? Who will be the one to fall and who will be the one to build?

\---  
Current Time

"Arthur who are you calling?" the American asked his lover who was dialing some numbers on his phone.

"My boss. He is leaving for Canada just after his wedding." The Englishman pressed the call button. "I want to wish him and his husband 'Congratulation' and 'Have a safe trip'" The phone rang for a while.

"Oh hey Arthur" a small voice came from the phone.

"Hey Mr Williams."

"I told you not to call me Mr Williams. It's Mathew!" the man on the other side yelled under his breath.

"Yes Mathew...about your wedding, congratulations!" Arthur smiled. Alfred just stood by his side, listening to their conversation.

'Is that the man Dylan marryi...married to?'

"Thank you Arthur. Congratulation to you as well." the small voiced man laughed. "I'm so happy that I'm finally married to the man I love the most"

"Shut up you idiot." Another voice could be heard by Arthur.

"It does feel overwhelming." Arthur chuckled, staring at his lover. "Anyway, what time is you flight?" Alfred felt uneasy but he didn't know why.

'Why should I feel uneasy right? It's not like Arthur is going anywhere. I should be happy that Arthur is finally mine!'

"In about 3 hours. I hope you can take care of the business here Arthur when I'm gone for a while."

"Don't worry. I will look after it for you. Anyway, have a safe trip Mathew."

"Thanks Arthur." Mathew's voice lightened up. "Anyway, I've to go. I've to start packing up things."

"Yah. Don't worry. Bye Mathew"

"Bye Arthur" The call finally ended.

"So when are they going to be back?" The American asked uneasily.

"I don't know but as for the rumour in our work place, he will be back after 4 - 5 years." Cyan eyes looked down.

'So they are going for a long time.'

"Lets go and have something to it Alfred. I'm starving!" The Englishman walked towards the food section while the American followed.

'Maybe we will meet again?'


End file.
